Add.
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${4}$ $.$ ${8}$ $7$ $4$ $3$ $.$ ${4}$ $5$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{1}{{4}}$ $.$ $\overset{1}{{8}}$ $7$ $+$ $4$ $3$ $.$ ${4}$ $5$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $4$ $8$ $.$ $3$ $2$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({4}+ {43}) + ({0.87} + {0.45})\\\\ &=47+ {1.32}\\\\ &=48.32 \end{aligned}$ $48.32 = 4.87 + 43.45$